Drabble Collections: Boboiboy
by IceFlowerGirl
Summary: Kumpulan drabbles dari ide-ide random author. Next chapter coming soon! Ice tutup request untuk sementara, harap bantuannya desu.
1. Chapter 1

Ahoy semuanya~! Nah, berhubung ada beberapa readers yang minta, Ice akan membuat kumpulan cerita pendek alias oneshot atau drabble. Terkadang ceritanya nyambung sama yang lain, tapi ada juga yang stand alone. Official disclaimer Ice taro disini aja yah? Chapter-chapter berikutnya gak Ice taro lagi, cerita semua. Anggap aja ini sejenis pembuka atau prolog, wokeh?

.

.

.

.

.

Presented to you,

By IceFlowerGirl

.

 **Drabble Collections: Boboiboy**

.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Animonsta

.

Warning(s): random ideas! Genre nasi uduk, slight yaoi alert! Beware of typo, maybe OOC?, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

Ice menerima ide-ide menarik dari readers!

"Request dong! Aku mau liat cerita di sekolah! Masukin Fang yah, biar seru~"

Nah, misalnya gitu. Tenang aja, Ice juga punya ide sendiri kok. Asal request para readers nyambung dengan otak Ice atau bisa dibuat, Ice usahakan.

Mungkin updatenya lambat ya? Ice lebih aktif sebagai reader, dan dari tanggal 22 sampai 28 Juni, Ice gak ada di rumah alias pergi liburan. Yay VACATION XD

Ahem. Oh ya. Kalo ada ide yang mirip-mirip, Ice bakal gabungin.

"Cerita elemental dong! Hali gantiin Gempa masak!"

"Gempa sakit terus kerjaan rumah dikerjakan para elemental lain! XD"

Yang kayak begituan bakal Ice gabungin~! Tapi ingat ya, yang Ice upload disini cuma drabbles alias cerita pendek.

Harap kerja sama dari para readers desu.

N.B: Chapter pertama coming soon ;D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: umm. Sebelum drabble pertama ini dimulai, Ice mau minta maaf. Di chapter pembukaan, dalam warning, Ice ngasi tau 'slight yaoi' yang artinya 'sedikit yaoi'. Gak ada yang terlalu... em, menjurus. Mungkin sekedar romance yang bikin fangirls gelindingan, manis, imut-imut gimanaaa gitu deh. Ah, Ice jadi susah ngejelasinnya. Ya pokoknya kalau ide kalian 'terambil', Ice bakal mention review kalian disini.

Kalau ada review yang nggak connect gitu dengan otak Ice, maaf, mereka tidak akan Ice tulis. Karena kalau dipaksakan, hasilnya akan jelek dan mood menulis Ice juga jadi hilang. Gomen kalau tidak terpilih ne, minna-san.

Well, sekian cuap-cuapnya. Enjoy~!

.

.

.

Fang menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah datar. Objek yang sedang diamati remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu menatap balik, wajahnya yang berbulu tak kalah datar. Setelah satu menit penuh beradu pandang, Fang bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan menepuk bahu Gopal. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari makhluk-makhluk kecil dalam kotak itu. Mengamati bagaimana salah satu dari mereka mengejar ekornya sendiri dalam kardus yang bisa terbilang tidak luas, Fang menghela napas berat.

"Tolong jelaskan lagi kenapa aku harus menjaga kelima anak anjing ini."

 _ **Puppies Stole My Shadow**_

"Bisa ya Fang? Plis? Mereka gak gigit kok, eh, aku nggak berani jamin buat yang kalungnya merah menyala itu, tapi sisanya baik kok. Semingguuu aja. Kerabatku lagi berkunjung dan dia alergi bulu hewan,"

Fang bisa merasakan alis kirinya berkedut.

"Lagian kamu suka hewan kan? Bisa kan? Bisa dooong,"

Fang membuka mulut untuk bertanya, tapi-

"Oh, mengenai kenapa harus kamu? Yaya punya adiknya yang masih kecil di rumah, ia takut kalau nanti ada apa-apa. Ying punya kucing, dan teman-teman lain gak bisa diandalkan semua,"

Fang menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah 'klak', hasil dari gigi rahang atas dan bawah yang saling beradu. "Gopal. Coba diam bentar deh," ucapnya dengan aura gelap disekitarnya. Temannya yang berdarah India ini sudah bicara nonstop untuk lima belas menit, dan Fang bersumpah kalau gendang telinganya sudah bergelindingan entah kemana.

"Aku tidak keberatan harus menjaga mereka. Tapi kau tahu kan, aku bakal sendirian? Orang tuaku tidak ada di rumah seminggu ini dan sekarang aku harus menjaga lima ekor anak anjing?"

Gopal menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Ummm... iya sih. Tolong laah. Kau kan best friend aku? Yang paling populer! Nanti aku traktir donat lobak merah di kantin selama seminggu deh."

Fang bisa mendengar tembok kekeras kepalaannya runtuh sedikit demi sedikit. Egonya yang membesar saat dibilang populer ditambah dengan godaan traktiran membuat remaja berkacamata itu mempertimbangkan keputusannya.

'Ah, sikit lagi! Hampir mau,' batin Gopal bersorak, "Halaaah, kalo ada mereka kau tak akan kesepian lagi deh! Bisa ya?"

Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ada benarnya, ia akan kesepian tanpa adanya siapapun di rumah minggu ini. Ah, lagian apa sulitnya mengurus anak anjing? Membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, Fang berdehem. "Baiklah. Akan kurawat."

 _ **Puppies Stole My Shadow**_

Fang yang sedang membaca majalah remaja di kamar tersentak kaget kala suara barang jatuh terdengar olehnya. Geraman anak anjing diikuti dengan grasak grusuk yang kurang jelas, pemuda bersurai anggur gelap itu mendapati pintu kamarnya digaruk pelan. Seperti orang mengetuk pintu, minta izin untuk masuk.

Fang beranjak dari kursi meja belajarnya dan membuka pintu. Segumpal bulu, atau lebih tepatnya seekor anak anjing melangkah masuk dan mendongak ke atas. Ia memperhatikan Fang selama beberapa detik, lalu hewan berkalung kuning itu menyalak kecil. Makhluk berusia dua bulan yang masih seukuran telapak tangan orang dewasa itu menggigit dan menarik ujung celana Fang, memintanya untuk keluar kamar sambil sesekali menggeram. Mungkin ini darurat, pikir si manusia.

Ia menggendong si kalung kuning- namanya Gempa, kalau tidak salah- dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Manik gelapnya mendarat pada kekacauan disana, dan Fang yakin rahang bawahnya jatuh menyentuh lantai. Sungguh.

Sofa kulit impor milik ibunya sedang ditiduri anak anjing berwajah datar yang adu pandang dengannya tadi. Kalung biru langit miliknya tersembunyi oleh bulu cokelat muda, warna yang sama dengan semua saudaranya. Namanya Air. Dan sofa asal Eropa itu penuh dengan bulu yang rontok. Yang akan sulit dibersihkan. Fang facepalm.

Seekor lagi, yang memakai kalung oranye dan sangat hiperaktif, -namanya Api- ia sedang menginjak-injak tombol remote televisi yang menyala, wajahnya terlihat penasaran dengan gambar bergerak dan suara aneh dari alat elektronik itu. Kepalanya miring ke kanan, sesekali ekornya bergoyang-goyang senang.

Taufan, kalung biru tua, yang mengejar ekornya sendiri beberapa jam yang lalu, sedang bermain gulat dengan si kalung merah menyala, Halilintar. Seingat Fang, Gopal sudah memperingatkan kalau semua anak anjingnya itu tidak menggigit, kecuali Halilintar.

Fang saling menatap dengan Gempa dalam gendongannya, yang entah bagaimana terlihat khawatir. Matanya yang berwarna karamel memelas, berharap Fang bisa mengatasi kekacuan yang dibuat saudara-saudaranya.

Satu temperamental. Satu pemalas. Dua lainnya pengacau, penasaran dengan segala hal, dan hiperaktif. Hanya satu yang benar-benar 'baik'.

Fang mulai menyesal menyetujui permintaan Gopal tadi.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Haduuuh, awalnya ga niat buat bikin author notes di kumpulan drabbles ini, bikin panjang aja -,- yasud, Ice to the point ajah.

Drabble itu artinya cerita pendek. Biasanya gak lebih dari 1k words. Makanya ceritanya ada yang putus-putus. Kalo kepanjangan jadi multichapter story dong - -;

Nah first of all, **Ice tutup request untuk sementara**. Nanti para readers boleh request lagi kalau Ice udah menyelesaikan sebagian permintaan readers yang sebelumnya. Hmmm ntar Ice kasi tau kapan deh, tenang aja.

Kedua, chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang berhubung Ice pigi liburan untuk seminggu :9

Ketiga, request readers mungkin gak terwujud persis permintaan. Karena ada yang digabungkan, hasil cerita jadi lari sedikit dari keinginan '-';

*lu ngomong apaan sih panjang amat* LANGSUNG START AJA AH ICE PUSING

Dan iya, Puppies Stole My Shadow bakal lanjut. Urutan updatenya random yak. Jenis anjingnya? Corgi. Urgh i love these dog xD *wait i loves all kind of dogs

 _Congratulations to our lucky reviewers:_

 **yuki2617**

 **Neo and Onodera-chan**

 **Ecca Castella** [Note: Ecca-chan, review dari kamu kurang jelas, tapi intinya kerjaan Gempa digantikan oleh Taufan dan Api kan? Maaf ya, Ice ubah sedikit.]

Prompt: para elemental merawat dan menggantikan Gempa yang sedang sakit.

[AU set-nya mirip seperti oneshot 'Rooms', tapi ini bisa dibaca sendiri.]

.

.

.

Empat pasang manik karamel saling bertatapan, bicara dalam diam. Boboiboy bersaudara, minus Gempa, merasa curiga dengan tingkah remaja bertopi terbalik itu. Pasalnya, hari ini adalah hari Minggu dan tidak seperti biasanya Gempa memasak makan malam apa adanya.

Menu hari ini adalah pasta.

Tanpa menyesuaikan sajian khas Italia itu seperti selera Halilintar yang suka pedas, atau selera Taufan akan rasa gurih yang 'meledak di mulut', Api yang suka manis, maupun Air yang suka asin.

Tidak ada jus atau minuman coklat hari ini. Hanya teh yang diseduh cepat, dan itu pun dilakukan dengan sedikit ceroboh, buktinya dapat dilihat samar-samar dari bekas daun teh yang mengendap di dasar gelas.

Dan yang paling mengkhawatirkan; anak terakhir dari tiga kembar itu menolak makan. Tidak selera, ucapnya, dan Gempa pun naik ke atas setelah mengucapkan 'aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir'. Mungkin Api dan Air, sepupu dari si kembar tiga akan percaya, hanya saja senyum yang tercetak di wajah pucat itu dan nafas tidak stabil dari Gempa sangatlah tidak meyakinkan.

"Aku... sudah selesai makan," gumam Air, dan ia pun membereskan piringnya sebelum naik ke lantai dua, dimana kakak sepupunya berada. Ketiga remaja berwajah identik yang masih duduk di meja makan termenung. Ada yang tidak beres.

 _ **Sick**_

"Kak Gempa?", panggil Air pelan sambil membuka pintu ruangan. Kamar itu gelap, dan sedikit panas bagi Air. Tak mengherankan mengingat si biru langit lebih menyukai hawa dingin. "Aku masuk ya?"

"Ah? I-iya,"

Kening Air mengernyit. Suara itu serak. Dan sedikit tidak jelas, seperti seseorang yang baru dipaksa bangun dari tidur. Air melangkah masuk dan meraba dinding, mencari saklar lampu. Perasaannya tidak enak, tapi kau tidak akan tahu sebelum kau mencari tahu.

 _Klik_

 _ **Sick**_

Halilintar baru saja akan menyeret Gempa turun dan sudah separuh berniat untuk memaksa adiknya makan bila perlu. Namun sebelum ia sempat bertindak, Air yang biasanya kalem dan tenang bersuara keras dari arah kamar Gempa.

"Kak Gempa! Ya ampun, cukup, udah kak! Sana istirahat!"

Tanpa dikomando oleh otaknya yang -biasanya- cepat tangkap, kaki Halilintar bergerak sendiri ke arah tangga, diikuti oleh Taufan dan Api di belakangnya.

 _ **Sick**_

Sakit kepala yang ia derita sejak pagi ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Pendengarannya memburam, hanya suara seperti radio senyap aneh yang bisa ia dengar. Entahlah, tadi saat di dapur Gempa juga merasakan keringat dingin mengalir dari tengkuknya.

Mengerti akan keadaannya sendiri, si topi terbalik berniat untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia memang berbohong soal dirinya yang 'baik-baik saja,' tapi Gempa benar-benar tidak selera makan. Walau pasta yang dibuatnya termasuk sederhana, remaja itu merasa tidak berselera. Padahal seharusnya ia lapar mengingat kemarin malam dirinya mengambil porsi makan yang kecil. Dan ia hanya mengkonsumsi segelas susu untuk sarapan, lalu pergi belanja keperluan rumah. Makan siang? Eh... tadi siang ia ada makan nggak ya? Ya ampun, Gempa merasa memorinya menjadi tidak jelas.

Menutup pintu kamar di belakang tubuhnya, Gempa teringat dengan tugas kelompok yang diberikan oleh cikgu Papa. Ah, tugas itu harus diserahkan dalam tiga hari. Tanpa menyalakan lampu, anak terkecil dari kembar tiga itu meraih laptopnya. Yang ia perlukan sekarang adalah mencari topik dan mengetik laporan, mungkin ia juga harus mencari info dari internet-

"Kak Gempa?" Eh? Gempa mengedipkan kedua matanya dalam gelap. Bukannya itu-

"Aku masuk ya?" Tanya suara yang Gempa kenali sebagai Air.

"Ah? I-iya,"

 _Klik_

Tombol lampu menyala.

"Air, kok kamu gak makan-?"

"Kak? Wajahmu pucat," ucap Air langsung menuju topik utama, mendekati kakak sepupunya yang nampak kurang sehat. Tangan kanannya berada di atas laptop, sepertinya ia berniat untuk melewati makan malam dan mengerjakan tugas.

Refleks, kembar termuda dari Boboiboy bersaudara meletakkan tangannya di dahi Gempa. Yang menyambut lapisan kulit di tangannya adalah temperatur tinggi yang hanya bisa dikatakan sehat untuk Api. Atau manusia-manusia lain yang suhu tubuhnya lebih panas dari orang normal.* "Demam," ia menghela napas.

Tangan yang beristirahat di atas PC itu bergerak untuk membuka layar laptop yang masih terlipat. "Jangan khawatir. Udah begini dari kemarin malam kok," ungkapnya, seolah topik pembicaraan ini tidak serius sama sekali.

Firasat si biru langit tidak enak. Ia menarik kakaknya- "Wha-!" - dan menjepitnya ke dinding kamar dengan tubuhnya sendiri, menempelkan dahi mereka satu sama lain.

"Mungkin sekitar 38-39º," gumam Air pada dirinya sendiri.

Gempa berupaya mendorong adiknya yang biasanya berkekuatan sama dengan dirinya. Apa daya, Gempa dilemahkan oleh penyakit. "Air, beneran, aku nggak apa-apa. Lepasin, aku masih ada tugas kelompok!"

"Bohong! Nggak apa-apa? Kakak bercanda? Apa lagi ini, tugas kelompok? Kok dikerjain sendiri?"

"Itu-" ucapan Gempa terpotong seiring dengan adanya sederet batuk yang merayap keluar dari tenggorokannya. Telinganya berngiang, dan napasnya terasa hangat. Tubuhnya juga melemas... pusing...

"Kak Gempa! Ya ampun, cukup, udah kak! Sana istirahat!"

Drap drap drap

"Gempa! Air! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Oh great. Siapa yang tak kenal suara gertakan khas dari Halilintar?

 _ **Sick**_

"Uuuugh," rengek Gempa dari tempat tidurnya. Tugasnya belum selesai. Dan, whoa, sudah jam sebelas. Seharusnya mereka sudah tidur sekarang, mengingat besok adalah hari sekolah. Jadi sedang apa mereka, duduk di dalam kamarnya dan mengobrol?!

"Jadi maksudmu," ujar Halilintar dengan wajah datar, "Gempa sudah sakit sejak kemarin malam dan kita semua tidak menyadarinya?"

Hening menyambut ruangan itu sebelum beberapa kepala bertopi mengangguk ragu.

"Dan Air menahan Gempa supaya ia tidak bersikeras ngerjain tugas saat ia sakit?"

"Uhuk- tugas itu penting,"

"Yang sakit diam-diam aja," tukas Halilintar sebal. Saat mereka membuka pintu kamar Gempa, Air sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan nada terkejut bercampur marah dari Halilintar. Mereka malah disuruh membawa obat penurun panas dan kantung es. Api dan Taufan sampai adu mulut karena mereka ingin bantu memindahkan Gempa ke atas tempat tidurnya. "Api ambilkan obat dan Taufan buat kantung es. SEKARANG!" perintah Halilintar dengan suara keras, dan kedua remaja yang lebih muda itu seakan meluncur turun dari tangga.

Taufan melirik Gempa yang sudah setengah tertidur. "Hei... besok kita sekolah. Siapa yang bakal jagain Gempa?"

Mereka saling berpandangan- lagi.

 _ **Sick**_

"Oh wow? Kapan lagi kita berlima absen sama-sama?" Taufan bergelak, disebelahnya Api pun turut menahan kikikan senang. Setelah sedikit diskusi yang berakhir dengan tidak-ada-yang-mau-mengalah, keempat remaja itu memutuskan untuk ikut mengakhiri rekor absensi mereka yang selalu sempurna. Tidak ada salahnya selama mereka sudah menelepon sekolah.

"Ugh, kalian iniii," keluh Gempa dari lantai atas. Suara Taufan pasti terdengar sampai ke lantai atas, dibuktikan dengan Air yang melempar handuk kompres tepat ke wajah Taufan dari atas tangga. "Hush," tegur Air, sementara Api tertawa keras.

Oh Api yang malang. Andai kau tidak tertawa, maka Halilintar mungkin tidak akan mengetok kepalamu dengan sendok sup dari dapur dan berakhir dengan tepar di lantai.

 _ **Sick**_

Taufan mengigit jempolnya. Ia bisa saja bertanya pada Gempa. Tapi anak itu akhirnya tertidur setelah semalaman demam tinggi disertai mengigau. Air sedang menjaganya, dan walaupun terkenal tanpa ekspresi dan pendiam, Air itu spontan. Taufan tidak mau ditendang keluar kamar karena membangunkan Gempa... bukan salahnya kalau ia tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakan mesin cuci.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Taufan dikejar oleh Halilintar dengan sebuah payung gara-gara remaja bertopi miring itu menenggelamkan ruangan laundry dalam busa deterjen.

"Hei! Bagaimana aku bisa tau takaran deterjen?! Ya sudah kutuang setengah botol!"

"DASAR BODOH!"

 _Thwack_!

"ACK!"

 _ **Sick**_

Api merengut. Dari semua tugas kenapa ia kebagian ini? Dengan ogah-ogahan, si merah hiperaktif itu menarik sapu dan bergerak untuk membersihkan lantai. Sesekali ia menggerutu, seperti anak-anak yang dipaksa makan sayuran oleh orang tua mereka. Api menghela napas- lagi. Baru setengah ruang tamu, namun hasratnya untuk bermain game tidak terbendung. Mengerjakan tugas rumah itu tidak menarik.

"Dan dia pun memukul bola, dan HOMERUUUN!" seru Api, menirukan salah satu adegan di komik asal Jepang bertemakan baseball. Ia mengayunkan sapu seiring dengan adegan memukul bola, dengan efek suara dramatis yang ia buat sendiri.

"Dan pssiiuuu-"

 _Prang_

Ups.

Mendadak membersihkan lantai terdengar tidak terlalu buruk. Yep. Oh, tidaaak, bukan karena sebuah vas mahal dari Jerman terjatuh, tidak, bukan.

Tapi karena Api sudah bisa merasakan pandangan membunuh dari seseorang padahal ia masih sibuk memasak di dapur.

Okeh. Tuhan, hidup ini singkat tapi indah.

 _ **Sick**_

Halilintar memijit keningnya. Ini bodoh. Dan merepotkan. Memasak makan malam ternyata bukan hal yang mudah, batinnya menggerutu. "Jadi... masak yang mudah saja," gumamnya. Biasanya Gempa sanggup memasak berbagai lauk dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam, jadi apa sulitnya, iya kan?

Anak tertua dari Boboiboy bersaudara membuka pintu kulkas, dimana bahan makanan baik yang mentah, setengah jadi, ataupun sisa makan malam disimpan Gempa. Pandangannya mendarat ke secarik sticky note yang ditempel di atas sebuah toples.

 _"Duck. Tiga kali. Kak Hali + cabe potong, Api + saus tiram"_

Halilintar memutuskan untuk membuka toples ukuran lumayan besar itu. Aroma rempah menguar dari dalamnya, bahkan sebelum matang pun sudah mengugah selera. Hmmm, jadi ini sejenis bebek, ya? Tapi... apa maksudnya tiga kali? Halilintar memutuskan bahwa hal itu tidak penting lalu menuang isi toples itu ke dalam sebuah mangkuk besar.

Hali, seandainya kau tahu. Menuang cabe potong dan saus tiram dengan tambahan minyak wijen dalam hidangan itik sebelum dimasak itu salah. Salaaah. Terlebih bila kau menggorengnya dengan minyak sebanyak itu. Oh ya. Daging unggas yang sedang kau masak -uhuk-hancurkan-uhuk- itu untuk porsi 'tiga kali' makan, bukan digoreng berulang sebanyak tiga kali.

 _ **Sick**_

Khawatir. Itulah yang Air rasakan sekarang. Iya, demam Gempa sudah turun menjadi 37,6º berdasarkan termometer, yang berarti remaja bertopi terbalik itu sudah mulai membaik.

Jadi kenapa ia masih merasa tidak enak?

Kalau ini adalah sejenis acara anak-anak di televisi, setetes keringat besar sudah terbentuk di kening Air. Benar juga, ketiga saudaranya itu tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas rumah. Air hanya bisa berharap mereka tidak meledakkan sesuatu atau sejenisnya...

 _Dush-_ _ **tar**_

"TAUFAN!"

"Maaf, maaf! Ah, seseorang ambilkan air!"

"Dasar idiot! Makhluk macam apa yang meledakkan radio? Lepaskan aliran listriknya dulu!"

"Ah, lepas apanya apanya?"

Sedikit suara rusuh, "KABELNYA!"

"I- iya!"

Air menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja belajar Gempa dengan sebuah 'duk'. Kakak sepupunya tidak akan senang mendapati rumah mereka dalam keadaan kacau begini saat ia sembuh nanti.

* * *

*Ice juga badannya panas... ngikut mama 'u' kakak Ice badannya dingin sih


	4. Chapter 4

Boboiboy tahu, rekan sekelasnya Fang - yang mengaku sebagai rivalnya - tidak begitu menyukainya. Ia bahkan mengaku membenci pemuda bertopi itu pada awal pertemuan mereka. Segala hal mereka ributkan, misalnya dari Fang soal kepopuleran, Boboiboy soal 'sepak bola lebih baik dari basket', dan sebagainya. Namun pada saat bersamaan, ia tahu bahwa hubungan antara mereka berdua itu bisa dibilang teman.

Tetap saja, ia masih kebingungan saat Fang menghubunginya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia membentuk sebuah garis tipis dengan menekan bibirnya, mengerutkan alis. Jemarinya mengelus belakang telinga salah satu dari tiga ekor kucing miliknya, Angin. Kata-kata Fang berngiang ditelinganya,

"Hei Boboiboy! Gimana caramu menjinakkan Petir dulu? Aku butuh- hei, hentikan- ack!", sedikit suara gemeretuk yang Boboiboy kenali sebagai telepon yang diletakkan di atas meja, "KEMBALI KE SINI DASAR KAU-" suara telepon diangkat kembali, "Ah, sori soal yang barusan. Nanti datang kesini aja deh, kalo perlu bawa ketiga kucingmu itu!", dan dengan teriakan tak jelas diujung sana, telepon pun diputus.

Boboiboy menghela napas, menjatuhkan diri ke belakang, dimana bantalan kasur menyambut tubuhnya. Tanah, kucing peliharaannya yang lain, mengeong pelan dari bawah meja belajar. Ia merangkak keluar dengan topi sang pemuda di mulut kecilnya, seakan berkata, "ayo pergi sekarang,"

Remaja itu bangkit dan tersenyum, mengambil topi oranye miliknya. "Iya, iya," ia menggendong kucing kecil itu, "Aku akan bawa kalian bertiga. Ayo pergi,"

 _ **Puppies Stole My Shadow**_

"Rrrrrrrrh!"

"Ruff! Ruff!"

Ekor berbulu yang bergoyang-goyang. Geraman yang mengajak bermain. Suara nyalak anjing kecil yang belum bisa dibilang menyeramkan. Ya, mungkin terdengar menggemaskan. Tapi juga menyebalkan kalau kerap berlangsung untuk waktu yang lama.

Fang sudah bisa merasakan otaknya kabur lewat lubang telinganya. Tunggu, itu konyol. Dan menjijikkan. Urgh. Dimana orang itu? Ia pasti tahu bagaimana-

 _Ting tong_

"Fang? Ini aku," ucap seseorang yang berada di balik daun pintu. Suara meongan kecil pun turut terdengar, seolah mengucapkan 'selamat siang'.

Dengan langkah panjang-panjang, Fang membuka pintu depan. Orang yang telah ia tunggu sejak setengah jam lalu itu terlihat... em. Lucu? Aneh? Ah, entah kata-kata apa yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikannya. Di dalam lengannya terdapat seekor kucing hitam dengan icon gunung yang menggantung dari kalungnya. Simbol yang cocok untuk namanya, Tanah. Pemangsa pengerat itu mengeong, membiarkan ekornya melambai. Sebuah lonceng kecil yang diikat disana dengan pita merah kejinggaan ikut bergemerincing.

Di salah satu pundaknya duduk seekor kucing yang juga berwarna hitam, di kalungnya tergantung sebuah icon berbentuk pusaran angin. Ya, namanya Angin. Pemilik mereka, Boboiboy, lebih menyukai icon untuk kalung peliharaannya daripada menggunakan name plate yang menurutnya repot untuk dibuat. Si periang menjilat kaki depannya dan menggosok kepalanya ke sisi wajah Boboiboy. Sang pemilik wajah hanya tertawa ringan. Pita ekornya berwarna kuning cerah.

Dan yang satu lagi... Petir. Kucing yang dulu dikenal sebagai penguasa dan pemimpin para kucing liar itu sedang duduk angkuh di atas kepala si remaja bertopi. Di lehernya tergantung kalung yang sama dengan kedua kucing lainnya, hanya saja aksesoris itu memiliki bentuk listrik atau petir. Pemilik kepala tak nampak keberatan dengan keberadaan mantan kucing liar itu. Hanya saja tampang seram dan mata tajam milik si hewan membuat pemuda kebangsaan chinese itu heran, kenapa Boboiboy mau memeliharanya.

"Nah? Kenapa memintaku kesini?" Boboiboy mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membuat Fang penasaran bagaimana ia bisa benar-benar membawa ketiga kucing hitam itu ke rumahnya tanpa kesulitan apapun.

"Kau bisa menjinakkan Petir kan? Iya kan?", desak Fang tak sabaran. Hewan yang dimaksud olehnya itu sangat membenci manusia sebelum Boboiboy memeliharanya. Entah apa cara yang digunakan rivalnya ini, hingga sekarang Petir tidak memberontak bahkan ketika lonceng dengan pita oranye dipasangkan pada ekor berbulunya.

Boboiboy menurunkan alisnya, tidak protes pada fakta bahwa dirinya belum diizinkan masuk ke dalam rumah. Heck, belum lima menit ia sampai disini. "Yep. Kenapa? Kau tahu kan, dulu aku memungut Angin dan Tanah di tempat pembuangan sampah? Petir mengikutiku pulang. Ah, ia memang (sangat) bermasalah dulu, tapi sekarang ia sudah jinak, kok."

Fang cemberut. "Masuk dulu... aku butuh bantuanmu."

 _ **Puppies Stole My Shadow**_

Gempa mengendus Tanah, mengajak kucing berusia dua tahun itu berkenalan dengan caranya sendiri. Ia memiringkan kepalanya pada Petir, sebelum menyalak dan menjilat wajah si kucing. "Mrrrowl," Petir menggerutu, tak suka bulu hitamnya dibersihkan. Taufan sudah berlarian dan bermain dengan Angin di halaman. Air tidur dengan pulas di pangkuan Boboiboy, sementara Api sibuk menggigit mainan kunyah yang dibawakan remaja bermata karamel itu. Halilintar menurut begitu saja saat Boboiboy mengusap belakang telinganya.

Kelima anak anjing jenis Corgi itu tidak berulah sama sekali. Yang membuat Fang bingung, sihir macam apa yang sedang berlaku disini.

Fang membiarkan dirinya tepar di atas sofa. Wajahnya dibenamkan dalam bantalan empuk yang terbuat dari kulit itu. Sejak kemarin, dirinya kalang kabut mengurus kelima anak anjing ini. Dan disini, dengan sekejap, rivalnya sudah menaklukkan monster-monster kecil itu.

Oh Tuhan. Ampunilah Fang yang malang ini.

"Hei, aku tak mengerti kenapa kau bisa tidak tahan dengan mereka," ucap cucu dari pemilik kedai coklat itu, mengusap kepala Halilintar. "Lihat? 'Iblis kecil berkalung merah' yang kau takuti ini tidak berbahaya sama sekali,"

Fang menolak untuk mengangkat kepalanya, ia hanya meraung pasrah ke dalam sofa. Entah bagaimana caranya ia akan meminta teman-merangkap-rivalnya untuk menjelaskan cara menjinakkan monster berbulu anak anjing ini.

A/N:

*dari balik tembok* umm Ice updatenya lama ya? Gomen ne, banyak urusan masuk sekolah yang harus diurus, *hela napas* oh iya, *ngeluarin kertas* mana yang harus Ice kerjain dulu? Bingung sendiri #sweatdrop

1\. Next drabble? Ice mungkin akan buka request kembali setelah ini di publish.

2\. Puppies Stole My Shadow?

3\. Chapter dua untuk 'Rooms'? Harusnya sih oneshot... tapi banyak yang gemes minta lanjut 'v';

Harap bantuannya desu *bungkuk dalem-dalem*


	5. Chapter 5

"Eh, dengar-dengar mereka bakal beneran tampil hari ini ya?"

"Iya iya! Aku tak percaya kalau lima bersaudara itu benar-benar akan tampil di festival sekolah! Bayangin coba!"

"Memang sih, apalagi-"

Memutuskan untuk berhenti curi dengar pembicaraan gadis-gadis yang berkerumun di dekatnya, Yaya meneguk minuman jeruk dalam kemasan yang dibelinya sebelum ikut menanti pertunjukkan andalan sekolah.

Apalagi kalau bukan pertunjukan musik para Boboiboy bersaudara? Sampai-sampai sebuah panggung raksasa dibangun di tengah lapangan, lengkap dengan peralatan musik yang terbilang modern.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa merupakan kembar tiga, dengan kembar Api-Air sebagai sepupu mereka. Kedua pemuda berwajah identik itu tinggal bersama dengan trio lainnya di bawah satu atap, berujung mereka disebut-sebut sebagai lima bersaudara, alias kembar lima.

Yah, tidak ada yang keberatan sih.

Sekarang, di bangku SMA, kelima Boboiboy itu tak pernah luput dari pembicaraan dan majalah sekolah. Seringkali mereka dipanggil pangeran-pangeran sekolah. Apalagi mereka merupakan siswa-siswa yang tergolong berprestasi. Hal itu menyebabkan kepala sekolah meminta Taufan, sebagai salah satu peserta aktif festival sekolah, untuk membentuk sebuah pertunjukan utama. Tentu saja sang pemakai topi miring harus saja memilih permainan band, dan meminta (baca: memohon) saudara-saudaranya untuk membujuk Gempa agar ia mau ikut. Butuh waktu seharian sampai akhirnya anak ketiga tersebut setuju.

"Ei, Yaya! Sudah lama nunggunya?"

Berbalik, Yaya bertatap muka dengan Ying, sahabat chinese-nya yang memang sedang ia tunggu. "Nggak lama kok," tutur Yaya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Oh. Eh, omong-omong, lu udah tau belum siapa yang akan jadi vokalis band ini?"

"Hmm? Belum tuh. Palingan Gempa,"

Ying tertawa, "Kudengar Taufan dan Api harus membujuknya berkali-kali untuk ikut tampil."

"Bahkan Halilintar dan Air juga ikut mencoba."

"Mungkin mereka sangat ingin menampilkan diri," sambung Ying.

"Masuk akal," tawa si gadis berkerudung, "Bayangkan saja Gempa yang gak pernah pisah dari kertas-kertas tugas dan kerjaan OSIS mendadak main instrumen band."

Perbincangan mereka terputus seiring lampu-lampu panggung di hadapan mereka menyala.

"Tes tes?" Seorang MC perempuan di atas panggung berdehem, mengetuk mic. "Yap, teman-teman dan guru-guru sekalian! Selamat siang!"

Sahutan bersemangat mengisi seluruh penjuru lingkungan sekolah, tak sabar menyaksikan pertunjukan band - yang sebenarnya dibentuk dadakan. MC terus berbicara dan memberitakan bahwa band sekolah mereka akan tampil dengan total tiga kali sepanjang festival hari ini, membuat seluruh siswi menjerit histeris.

"-tak perlu menunggu lama lagi, sambutlah band sekolah kita yang terkini, Faithless Hope Upon the Elements!"

Sorak sorai memekakkan telinga terdengar jelas sampai kedai Tok Aba kala kelima pemuda rupawan menaiki pentas. Atribut mereka cukup simpel namun berkesan, dengan kaos putih berlapis jaket hitam kulit, jeans sobek lutut yang stylish, dan wristband hitam di pergelangan kiri. Satu-satunya perbedaan hanyalah topi trademark mereka. Para Boboiboy tersenyum, sedikit gugup namun bangga, bahkan Halilintar menyeringai dengan kedua tangan dalam kantung jeans sobek-sobeknya.

Pertunjukkan kali ini akan menarik, batin Yaya.

Halilintar, saudara tertua, mengambil gitar listrik merah-hitam metallicnya, mengalungkannya ke leher, dan melambaikan lengan ke arah penonton. Ia mengetes gitarnya yang bersuara lantang dan kembali menyeringai.

Taufan, saudara kedua, mengambil posisi di keyboard elektrik dan menekan beberapa tuts keras sekaligus untuk mengetes suaranya, mata birunya berkilau-kilau seraya ia meniup sebuah ciuman ke arah penonton.

Gempa, sang anak ketiga yang selalu berkesan kalem dan sopan, terlihat... berbeda hari ini. Di luar dugaan, Gempa duduk di balik... drum set? Ia tersenyum lebar ke arah kerumunan, melambaikan sebelah sticknya sebagai tanda salam, lalu memutarnya dengan ahli di jemari tangan. Ia nampak menarik banyak perhatian semenjak drum set bertuliskan QUAKE terletak di tengah panggung.

Api, kakak kembar dari Air, meluncur melintasi panggung dan menyambar stand microphone yang berdiri manis di tengah pentas. Dengan cengiran lebar khas yang mirip Taufan, ia berteriak ke dalam microphone, _"EVERYBODY, ARE YOU READY?"_

Air, kembaran Api, berlari -Air yang selalu malas _berlari-_ dan mengambil posisi di balik microphone kedua, setelah melakukan high-five dengan Api sambil berlalu, tentunya. Ia berteriak riang, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang biasanya berkesan tenang, _"READY, BROTHERS?!"_

Segera setelah pembukaan tersebut dari seluruh personil band, sekolah diricuhkan oleh teriakan murid-murid.

Gempa tertawa, membetulkan mic kecil yang bertengger di depan bibirnya lalu memukulkan kedua stick drum bersamaan. _"Okay, three, two, one, **GO!"**_

Dengan lancar, bagai ia sudah menabuh drum sepanjang hidupnya, Gempa membuat opening yang menakjubkan untuk lagu "Monster", berawal dengan 'ledakan' lalu mengikuti ritme, dimana Halilintar masuk untuk bermain gitar elektriknya dengan terampil. Keyboard in, dengan sebersit gerakan jemari yang menari lincah di atas tuts, Taufan menyeringai puas sembari sesekali ikut menyanyikan chorus. Api menyanyikan vokal utama dengan semangat membara, diperkeras Air -yang sebenarnya merupakan vokal untuk suara dua- di bagian-bagian tertentu. Penonton yang mengetahui lirik pun ikut meneriakkan lagu tersebut.

 _"I_ _hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun,_ _I_ _must confess that_ _I_ _feel like_ _a monster!_ / _I_ _feel_ _it_ _deep within, it's just beneath the skin,"_

Masuk ke pertengahan, dan ketiga saudara pemain instrumen pun ikut bernyanyi. Anehnya, suara mereka semua berpadu menjadi satu, menghasilkan ending yang memuaskan. Bunga-bunga kertas berjatuhan dari atas, dan Halilintar nampak mendecih kurang suka. Saudaranya hanya tertawa ringan melihat itu.

Jeda setengah jam - yang diisi dengan pertunjukan lain, dan waktu tersebut digunakan para siswa yang tidak tertarik untuk membeli camilan atau minuman, dan melihat-lihat sesaat sebelum berkerumun kembali di depan panggung.

Lagu kedua dimulai, dan bisa dilihat bahwa pakaian para personil sudah diganti dengam tank top hitam berlapis cardigan putih dan celana gelap panjang, lengkap dengan sneakers biru tua. Tak lupa pula dengan topi trademark mereka. Lagu yang dinyanyikan adalah "Angel With a Shotgun", dimana mereka semua bergilir untuk mengisi vokal, sesekali serentak secara bersamaan.

" _I'm_ _an angel with_ _a_ _shotgun,_ _fighting 'til the wars' won,_ / _I_ _don't care if heaven won't take me back_ / _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_ / _Don't you know you're everything_ _I_ _have?"_

Beberapa bagian lagu ada yang diimprovisasi, tanpa mengubah struktur lagu asli tentunya. Efek yang ditimbulkan terbukti memuaskan, senada dengan gitar listrik yang menguasai lagu, dibacking bersama drumming dan keyboard. Saat lagu berakhir dan lapangan diricuhkan sorak sorai, layar di belakang panggung menampilkan hologram sepasang sayap putih raksasa, yang perlahan membuka seiring kabut putih mengisi panggung, menutup turunnya lima anggota band dari pentas.

Jeda lagi selama setengah jam, sebelum lagu ketiga dan terakhir, "DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love Again", meledakkan seantero sekolah. Satu lapangan, yang entah bagaimana juga bercampur dengan orang-orang dari luar sekolah, ikut menyanyikan chorus.

 _"Cause' baby, tonight_ / _The DJ got us fallin' in love again_ / _So dance, dance, like it's the last, last, night of your lives, lives_ / _God get you right"_

Sekilas, reporter TV Pulau Rintis yang terkenal nyentrik dengan rambut birunya muncul di kejauhan, kamera TV berusaha memperbesar gambaran pertunjukkan yang mendebarkan tersebut.

Bercucur keringat, kelima saudara tertawa seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru bersama-sama, menyelesaikan lagu, mengucapkan terima kasih, dan turun dari panggung yang bertabur confetti dan gelembung-gelembung sabun.

Fans pun menggila.

"GILAAA! SUMPAH GEMPA DRUMMINGNYA KEREN BANGET TADI!"

"IYA SIAPA SANGKA DIA BISA MAIN DRUMSET? PLUS VOKAL MEREKA ITU ADUUUH BANGET DEH!"

"HALILINTAR JUGA, GITAR LISTRIK OH MY GOD!"

"KEYBOARD DONG! TAUFAN TADI BLOW-KISS KE AKU, PASTI!"

"GA MUNGKIN!"

"API - AIR SO CUTE BANGET TADI TOSSNYA! AKU ADA REKAM LOH!"

"AKU JUGA! BAKALAN AKU PUTAR TERUS LAGU MEREKA SAMPAI PUAS!"

Esoknya, fanclub Faithless Hope Upon the Elements terbentuk dengan member melampaui lebih dari setengah jumlah penduduk Pulau Rintis.

.

.

.

A/N:

Oke, kenapa nama band-nya Faithless Hope Upon the Elements? Faithless Hope artinya "harapan tanpa kesetiaan", karena ceritanya kan penduduk membenci Boboiboy karena udah ada Boboibot yang 'aman dan tidak akan membakar apapun'. Seribu kebaikan dilupakan, satu kesalahan terus diingat. Tanpa kesetiaan, kan? Yah walau penduduk minta berbaikan setelah Air muncul... *oke abaikan saya curcol gaje*

Monster - SKILLET

Angel With a Shotgun - The Cabs

The DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again - Usher

Eh, just in case if you guys wanna hear them. They're great songs. Btw maaf kalo Ice lama update ._. Ice nulis fanfic di hp soalny, jadinya repot buat publish 'u';

Drop me a review, guys! ^^


End file.
